No Boundaries
by andromeda90
Summary: for norseking prompt, Sigyn/Loki/Thor/Sif/Angrboda/Jane/Steve, meaning slash,femslash, het, polygamy, don't like don't read! Sigyn sees how much they love each other, but where does she fit in? if at all? This is her journey...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Love Knows No Boundaries

**Rating**: R kind of Nc-17 but not overly detailed...

**Pairing:**Sigyn/Loki/Thor/Sif/Angrboda/Jane/Steve

**Warnings:** sexual times, polygamy, slash, femslash, het

**Summary: **Sigyn sees how much they love each other, but where does she fit in? if at all? This is her journey to find peace

_Prompt from __**norsekink**__, first time writing this stuff...gawh...not sure what is going on here...lol, oh well...now to go cram for my classes tom! _

* * *

><p>She was still a child when her family moved to live with the Asgardians. Her memories are not of the first few days and what happened in them; instead, the only things she remembers is him.<p>

She scurries down the hallway, still afraid of meeting any of the other children of Asgard. Her parents were trying to get her to meet other children. They said she had to get out of her shell and then she would finally enjoy living in Asgard.

Her mind knew that they were right, it was the logical thing to try. However, her fear did not dissipate and she couldn't help herself, running away.  
>She never regrets it, because it is through her running away that she met him.<p>

He had amazing emerald eyes, that went well with the green clothes he wore. His hair was the slightly long, matted down and falling to cover his forehead, barely reaching his eyes. His mouth was turned into a slight smirk as he looked at her.

Sigyn found herself flushing as she back up, having realized their proximity, for she had almost run into him.

"You should look where you are looking my lady." the other spoke, and Sigyn found her heart speed up, because it was light and full of jest.  
>"I apologize, I did not mean to-"<p>

"Do not worry yourself about it my lady-"

"Sigyn, my name is Sigyn." Sigyn quickly introduced herself, flushing even more when the other laughed.  
>"Of course, Lady Sigyn, I am Loki Odinson." Loki introduced himself with a bow, causing Sigyn both to pale and to turn bright red at the same time, if that was possible. She hadn't realized that the other was Prince Loki.<p>

"Brother!"  
>Sigyn watched the way that Loki's face lit up even more, eyes shining with so much happiness and love.<br>"My brother calls me, Lady Sigyn, is you excuse me." Loki smiled softly at her, before bowing and walking away from her.

In the distance, Sigyn saw the other Prince, Thor, with long golden hair and bright blue eyes. just looking at him was electrifying and made her breath catch in her throat. She stayed there and watched as the two brothers walked out of her vision, Thor laughing while Loki indulged him.

* * *

><p>She sits in the dining hall, eating quietly by herself. No one else was around, not really. There were only a few people there, eating and talking quietly amongst themselves.<br>It was for that reason, that she easily noticed the trouble brewing for a girl she had seen around, but didn't know.

The only reason she had seen her, was because she was always with Thor and Loki. Sigyn could easily recognize the long black hair, and intense brown eyes that always glinted with courage.

"Girls are not warriors!" one boy suddenly stood, causing the girl to stand up as well, holding her head up.  
>"Girls are as much warriors as men, probably even more!" the girl haughtily replied, challenging the other.<p>

"Then prove it!" the boy suddenly picked up one of the knives and lounged towards the other, who quickly picked up one of the knives as well and blocked the attack.

Sigyn watched with awe, as the girl was quick to block every attack , until the dress that the girl wore reared its ugly head. With a step back, the girl was tumbling unto the ground, knife slipping from her hand. Sigyn quickly reacted and rushed over, picking up a plate and holding it up as a shield as the boy tried to swipe at the girl again. Sigyn flinched almost losing her hold on her makeshift shield at the strength of the hit.

"Enough! What is going on here!" came the booming voice of Thor, because by now, Sigyn could easily make out Prince Thor's voice.  
>Sigyn lowered her plate down, turning to look at the girl on the ground.<br>She was looking at Sigyn with her intense eyes, calculatingly.

"Are you a valkery?" was the first thing that the girl asked Sigyn, causing Sigyn to flush bright red.  
>"I, I..no..No, I am not!" Sigyn quickly replied.<p>

The other looked at her, as she did not believe her.  
>"Not many maidens would have come to my rescue, they dare not let others see them break a nail." the girl sneered, standing up and dusting herself.<p>

"Sif, are you alright?" thor was suddenly there, and Sigyn noticed the way that Sif, as she had just heard Thor call her, lit up.  
>Her eyes lost the coldness and intensity, to be replace with a gentler sentiment.<p>

"I am, thanks to-"  
>"Lady Sigyn." Loki finished for her, as he came up to them, eyes locking with Sigyn's, a frown on his lips.<br>"Prince Loki, Prince Thor." Sigyn curtsied, while Sif rolled her eyes.

"it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sigyn." Thor beamed at her, and Sigyn flushed. In the corner of her eyes, she could see the way that Sif and Loki both tense at her interaction with Thor.

"That was a dangerous thing you did, Lady Sigyn." Loki stated, eyebrow raised as he tried to read her.  
>"I just helped Lady Sif in the only way I could, now if you will excuse me." Sigyn smiled tensely, not used to interacting with so many people in Asgard.<p>

Not waiting for an answer, Sigyn walked out of the banquet hall and back to her room.

…..

Sif found her in the garden a week later, and Sigyn couldn't help admiring the way that her training clothes fitted the other so well.  
>Sigyn pushed those thoughts away from her mind and focused on Sif as she sat down.<p>

"I have been looking for you. Do you wish to join me on my training to be a warrior? I know you have so much potential." Sif stated, going straight to the reason she was there. It was nice to have someone be straight forward with you.

"I do not have any potential, I will probably end up killing myself." Sigyn stated, sighing softly.

"You will be around Loki more." Sif added with a smirk, causing Sigyn to look up at her, eyes wide.

"How?"  
>"I didn't, I just guessed." Sif shrugged, smiling mysteriously before standing up and offering her hand to Sigyn.<p>

Sigyn stared at the hand for a moment, before taking it and allowing Sif to drag her to the training grounds.

"First we will have to give you some training clothes. Come."

With that said, Sigyn found herself being fitted for some training clothes, which consisted of a tight tunic, belted and dark tights with comfortable boots that had the slightest length of a heel.

Sigyn was confused as to how from being quiet and unknown, she was suddenly being thrown into this world of people.

She looked over at Sif, and flushed when she noticed the intense eyes locked on her.

"You look good Sigyn, I am sure you will make heads turn." Sif muttered once Sigyn was fitted and given training clothes, while her numbers were written down so her armor could be made. Sigyn smiled brightly, cheeks bright red, but she was happy for once, since she had moved to Asgard, she was having fun.

It didn't last once she was placed into the rigorous training that Sif was in.  
>It was as if she was Sif's twin, and Sigyn was happy to have a friend.<br>It is for that reason that she tried her hardest, moving her feet back and forward and to the side, sword ringing as it blocked every attack.

Except, Sigyn was not as good as Sif, she didn't have the same violent streak that made a warrior a warrior. She was not for blood and fights and attacks.  
>She defended herself more than attack the opponent.<br>It wasn't meant for her, but Sigyn didn't want to disappoint Sif and lose her friend. So she stayed, and watched as Sif trained, knowing that Sif would become the best warrior soon enough.

She stayed with her training for three months, and even though it was hard, she had been happy at having a friend.  
>Until one day, after training, Sif turned to her.<p>

"Hey Sigyn, I can't help you practice this weekend, I am going to hang out with Thor, and the Warriors Three." Sif stated, before leaving her there.  
>It made Sigyn realize that they really weren't that close. They didn't know much about each other.<p>

That was not a friendship was it?

Suddenly Sigyn realized that the reason she had joined this training thing was because Sif had mentioned Loki, but she hadn't seen Loki at all.  
>No, she had only seen Sif.<p>

* * *

><p>She gave up on her training, not showing up to any of the sessions, and instead she stayed in her room or with her mother.<br>Sigyn knew that her mother was happy that she was being active, but Sigyn hadn't been keeping with her studies in magic, and that had disappointed her parents. It was then, that she focused on her family, and ignored everyone around her.

It was not worth it.

She moved to a garden closer to her room, where people hardly went to, since it was a section in which the Vanir usually lived at. Sometimes, Sigyn would see Freyr and Freyja talking quietly to themselves.

Sigyn knew them, and she sometimes spoke to them, listening to them speak of magic. Now, she joined her people and focused on her magic.  
>She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes, focusing on the rose she had on her hand. She felt it change in her hands, morphing until the rose was fully changed into a bright red apple. Sigyn opened her eyes, only to look into green ones.<p>

She immediately stood up in surprise, getting ready to bolt.

"Prince Loki!" Sigyn squeaked out, hand going to touch her chest, feeling the rhythm of her speeding heart.

"I apologize Lady Sigyn, for startling you. However, I was curious as to who was using magic in the garden." Loki stated, looking at her and for the first time, seeing her. She saw him raised her hand and she felt the magic in the air. The apple in her hand had turned back to the red rose she had been holding earlier. It was then that she realized.

"Oh, you are also a magic wielder." Sigyn muttered to herself, raising the rose up to her face, running her hand over the stem in order to bring the thorns back that Loki had missed when he returned the apple back.

"Yes, but I did not know that you were not only a warrior of the sword but of magic." Loki smirked at her.  
>"How is Lady Sif these days?" Sigyn asked instead of responding to his statement.<p>

"She is fine, was angry when you did not show up, but she has gotten over pretty quickly." Loki shrugged, watching her for what, she wasn't sure.  
>"That is good, she will be a good warrior. Perhaps she will decide to join the valkyries." Sigyn stated, watching him as well.<p>

They both searched the other, for what, neither was sure.  
>"You will be joining the rest of us for our magic lessons. See you around Lady Sigyn." Loki muttered, before turning around and walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>Sigyn was running down the hall, arms full of books when she ran into a wall. Her books fell over the floor and she landed on her butt.<br>"I apologize Lady Sigyn."  
>Sigyn looked into Thor's blue eyes, and flushed, realizing it had not been a wall.<p>

"It is alright, Prince Thor, it was not your fault but mine for not looking where I was going." Sigyn sighed, beginning to pick up her books.

"Let me help you with those books." Thor stated, picking up the books before helping her up from the floor.

"Thank you, but really, it is fine." Sigyn said, trying to retrieve her books from Thor's arms.  
>"Nonsense, a lady such as yourself shouldn't be forced to carry such a load." Thor beamed, already walking forward.<p>

"Oh, I am sure that Lady Sif would not be happy." Sigyn tried instead, because ever since she started her magic lessons, that meant she spent more time with Loki, Sif had started beign cold towards her. Sigyn didn't understand what was going on, not perfectly at least.

"Sif never seems to need any help." Thor sighed, brows furrowed.  
>Sigyn felt bad for Thor, because she realized that he just wanted to protect people. He reminded her of a big stuffed bear, that wasn't really stuffed and could actually kill someone and was rather rash at times…..but still soft and cuddly at times.<p>

"I believe Lady Sif thinks that you will think less of her if she were to accept your help. Maybe you should ask her for her help and maybe that way she will reciprocate with asking you for help when the times comes." Sigyn offered her advice, heart flying when Thor turned to look at her with his big smile and shining blue eyes.

"Thank you Lady Sigyn, that is the best advice I have gotten, even more than my brother's! I shall do as you have advised me!" Thor boomed out, causing Sigyn to smile shyly, taking her books back and waving goodbye as Thor walked away.

* * *

><p>That same day, Sigyn was making her way back from the library, this time leaving her mountain of books in the library.<br>He was right outside of her room, leaning against the wall. He had grown the last year, but his emerald eyes were still the same.  
>"Sigyn."<p>

He had stopped adding lady to her name, instead just calling her Sigyn. It was a sign that they were close, it should have been. How she wanted it to be, but it wasn't.

"Prince Loki." She greeted her, reminding her that he never once told her to stop calling him Prince and just Loki like Thor and Sif did…..  
>"My brother came in and started talking about the best advice concerning Sif he had gotten from you. Said that maybe he would make you his advisor." Loki stated, head tilted to the side as he looked at her. Sigyn shudder under the hard stare, those emerald eyes turning a dark shade.<p>

"Prince Thor was just jesting for he would never have anyone but you, Prince Loki, be his advisor." Sigyn responded, causing Loki's eyes to turn the slightest shade lighter. She wondered if she was the only one who could read people just by looking at their eyes, did anyone else notice that the eyes could reveal so much?

"Of course, I was just wondering what it was you told him."  
>Sigyn smiled and responded, "I just gave him some womanly advice."<p>

She then slipped into her room.

* * *

><p>Sigyn watched from the sidelines as Loki shrugged Thor's arm from his shoulders, but his smile never left his face. This was the happiest Sigyn saw Loki, when he was Thor.<p>

Sif was suddenly making her way through the crowd and over to the two. She looked beautiful, like she always did, in a silvery dress that moved like waves of the ocean, pressing at times to Sif's body to show her curves but at other times hiding such contours from the eyes of the world. Sigyn felt her breath catch in her throat.

She watched the three talk, the way that Sif talked to Thor, and glance at Loki, how Thor shared his time as equally between the two, while Loki was both comfortable and tense. It confused her, because Sigyn knew that Sif and Loki were attracted to each other, but there was so much hostility between the two, and it came from Thor. Thor was the center of the two, that kept them together.

Thor then took Sif to the dance floor, Sigyn noticed the way that Sif relaxed into Thor's embrace. They were a beautiful couple, the two best warriors.  
>"Lady Sigyn, may I have this dance?"<p>

Sigyn turned to stare at Loki, who was offering her his hand, asking for a dance. She stared at him, a bit confused before acquiescing.

"Of course Prince Loki." she stated, getting up and allowing for the other to lead her into the dance floor.  
>She was silent through out the dance, enjoying the music and following the lead that Loki set.<p>

"Your magic abilities are getting better." Loki stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Why thank you Prince Loki." Sigyn responded in a soft voice, because really, she wasn't sure what she was doing there and dancing with Prince Loki.

"Call me Loki."

Sigyn felt her head speed up and her cheeks were a soft pink color, but she just nodded.  
>The song ended and Loki left her to dance with someone else. She wanted to stay in his arms forever…in Loki's arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Sigyn was practicing late with Amora when things changed for Sigyn.<p>

It was a simple trick of water manipulation. It was nothing too hard but Sigyn had wanted to practice a bit more to get it down. She did not want to practice it wrong only to have to re practice it and correct herself.  
>She was showing Amora her technique, when she felt the other's hand on her waist, her lips on her ear.<p>

"You must remember to keep your arms close to you, begin to lessen your dependence on them."  
>Sigyn flushed bright red, as her heart sped up, hands clamming up. She turned her head, keeping still as she realized how close their faces were.<p>

Amora was like Freyja, known for her flirting and amorous relationships. She was beautiful, Sigyn knew that, with golden hair and piercing eyes.

Their lips barely met when a throat clearing broke them apart.  
>Sigyn was wide eyed when she turned to see Sif standing there, glaring daggers at the two of them, but especially Amora.<p>

"Sorry to disrupt the two of you, but I must speak with Sigyn." sif stated coolly, while Amora just laughed and waved the two of the away.  
>Sigyn thanked Amora before rushing to follow Sif.<p>

"Lady Sif, what is it you wish to talk about?" Sigyn asked once they were in the gardens.  
>Sif didn't respond, instead she grabbed Sigyn by her shoulders and slammed her mouth to Sigyn's.<p>

"See you at dinner." Sif said one she pulled away.  
>Sigyn just watched shocked as Sif walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>After that, Sif stopped being subtle about her feelings for Thor, who still didn't seem to understand Sif's feelings.<br>Sigyn felt her heart plummet every time she saw the two together. She was not sure for who her feelings were to.

Loki kept coming by her room, finding her in the gardens, talking about their magic.  
>He would make her laugh and bring her little gifts.<p>

But her heart would break every time he saw him lit up when he saw Thor and Sif. The way his eyes would roam over Sif's body.  
>He wanted Sif…..he loved Thor…..he talked to her only.<p>

Sigyn wondered what she was doing to herself.  
>Until he kissed her. Loki kissed her.<p>

It was a soft and gentle kiss, nothing like what she had expected from him.

* * *

><p>It was a secret, no one knew that they were seeing each other.<br>There were kisses and hand holding. There were murmurs and whispers.

Sigyn was happy, even though her heart just broke even more.  
>She wasn't sure if it was possible to be heartbroken and happy at the same time?<p>

That was what happened, because Loki was with her, but not with her.  
>He was physically there, but the rest of him was with someone else.<p>

She knew that he closed his eyes and saw someone else, that it was someone else he wished to kiss and hold. Someone else was in his heart, and it wasn't her. Yet, she allowed him to have her, as much as she could give him.

She knew that he wasn't the only one he secretly saw in the night. There was another, a giant, Angrboda was her name. She was probably gorgeous, because even a giant was more beautiful than she could be. Sigyn was no Freyja, she didn't have the beauty that other Vanirs had. She was not as beautiful as Sif.  
>She avoided Sif, and she remained in the background whenever Thor was around.<p>

Until she became of age.

* * *

><p>Sigyn sighed as she brushed her hair, sitting in front of her vanity, cheeks tear stricken.<br>She had taken the news well, had smiled, nodded, agreed, met her betrothed.

He was sweet, he really was a gentleman. He was not ugly, but not overly handsome.  
>He was normal, and average, and she was sure that she should be happy because she could have been<br>married to someone worst.

At least with Theoric, they were a pair of average people getting married.  
>"Theoric is celebrating in the dining halls, are you not going to join him?"<p>

Sigyn didn't turn around to look at Loki, having gotten used to him appearing in her room randomly.  
>"I wish to not bring my future husband's mood down." Sigyn mutter, still brushing her hair.<p>

"You are just going to marry him."  
>Sigyn could hear the anger in Loki's voice. At the moment, it didn't really make her feel any better.<br>"I am a single maiden, of age, which means it is time for me to marry." Sigyn stated, voice soft.

Suddenly the brush in her hand turned into a snake, causing her to drop it startled and turn to look at Loki, angrily.

He just glared back at her.  
>"Then that is it? You will marry him, live with him, let him into your bed?" Loki hissed, eyes narrowed.<br>"Yes, I will." Sigyn stood up and looked at him, taking a stand.

Loki then relaxed and smirked.  
>"Congratulations is an order then." he laughed before disappearing just as suddenly as he had come.<p>

Sigyn sighed and turned her brush back to its brush form, before sitting tiredly on her chair.  
>Loki was planning something. She knew very well by now, and she knew that Loki was not giving up.<br>She would like to say that it is because he loves her, but that is not the case. Loki just loves mischief and to win, obviously.

* * *

><p>Sif met her right before her wedding. Her hands gently touched her hair.<p>

"Congratulations Sigyn, I am sure you will be happy." Sif muttered, hands grabbing Sigyn's and squeezing them tightly.

Sigyn nodded apprehensively, before Sif let go and walked away.  
>Sigyn was panicking, until she saw him, waiting at the altar. Something was different.<br>She did not say anything as she stood in front of her husband, looking into his eyes that held secrets.  
>They weren't the eyes she remembered Theoric having.<p>

However, she kept quiet and said "yes."  
>Her doubts vanished when at night, he laid her on their bed, and his hands knew where to touch her, how to pleasure her and make her scream.<p>

"Loki," she panted his name, causing the other to chuckle and change in shape, never once stopping his assault on her body.

They were married now, unable to be separated, not even by Odin.  
>When everyone else found out, there were whispers and protests.<p>

Thor had been confused, saddened, but then happy for his brother.

Sif just stared at the two emotionless.

Her parents were worried for her, but they trusted her.

Loki watched her, but she just grabbed his hand and "We are married now and I will not leave him."

For the first time, Sigyn saw Loki's eyes lit up by something she said. It made her heart flutter and the world look so much brighter.

* * *

><p>Sigyn knew that Loki still saw Angrboda and that they had children.<p>

Loki himself told her about it, he never hid it from her.  
>She wasn't sure if she was over the hurt, or if she was just in constant hurt that she didn't notice. Maybe she was numb….<p>

Sigyn was happy for Loki, always excited and so in love with his children.  
>She sees pictures of them, and Angrboda. She realized that Angrboda is even more beautiful than she though.<p>

Their children are considered monsters, but Sigyn loves them. She loves that they are different and says so to Loki.

He kisses her long and sweet, muttering a soft thanks afterwards.  
>She tells him that she loves him, he never says it back.<p>

* * *

><p>She is walking down the hall, back to their chambers when she sees it, sees Loki and Sif kissing angrily, hands roaming over their bodies.<p>

Sigyn quietly walks away. She was not sure if she was surprised to see that.  
>Sif was beautiful and Loki was still seeing Angrboda…this shouldn't hurt, but it does.<p>

Loki does not come back to their room that night and she knows because she can't sleep at all that night.  
>She can't get them out of her head, seeing the two together.<p>

It is exciting and she feels heat pool in her lower abdomen. She does not ignore it, instead she reaches her hand between her legs and imagines Sif and Loki, kissing each other, with teeth and blood, with bruising grips and a mixture of hate and love.

* * *

><p>She is not surprised when she sees Loki and Thor drunkenly make their way to Thor's room.<br>Sigyn has always known that Loki loved Thor and that Thor loved Loki. You would have to be blind to not see the love between the two of them.

It was simple and perfect and it did hurt Sigyn, because she wanted that love…..but she also accepted it, no matter the pain.

The two were happy, that was what mattered, wasn't it?  
>It is one of those months in which every day there is a festival and Loki and Thor have been inseparable.<br>Sigyn and Sif remained forgotten in the back.

It is not until the end of the month, that Sigyn walks towards her room, only to be slammed against the wall.

She tastes a bitter wine in the other's mouth, and she just closes her eyes and lets the other take control.

Hands roam over her body, under her skirt, caressing her hungrily.  
>Sigyn gasps, dragging the other into her room and over to her bed, clothes discarded as they fall unto the bed.<p>

For the first time, Sigyn roams her hands over supple breasts, massaging and kneading, mouth tasting new territory.

Sif is experienced, she teaches her where to touch, where to lick, how to pleasure yourself and another.  
>For the remainder of the month, Loki and Thor made their way to Thor's room, and Sigyn makes her way<br>to Sif's room.

In the morning, Sigyn wakes up and stares at Sif, her expression peaceful.  
>She bends down and presses a kiss unto Sif's cheek, before dressing and making her way to her own room.<p>

Sif stays still until Sigyn leaves and finally opens her eyes, hand reaching over to where Sigyn laid.  
>She just smiles softly to herself and falls back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Loki begins to distance himself, and go on adventures more. Sigyn sees less of him.<br>She doesn't see Sif, for she has started going out with the Warriors Three, Thor joining them.  
>Thor doesn't have time for Loki and Sigyn realizes that that is why Loki remains away.<p>

Sif now sticks to Thor, never leaving his side, and Sigyn has seen Sif and Thor walk out in one of the banquets.

She wonders what Loki is doing, if he is alright.  
>What is he planning? She worries because Loki has not been himself lately, or maybe he has finally starting showing himself as he is.<p>

She has given everything to him, but maybe not all.

She isn't the one who should be given everything up, no….it should be those that he loves…Like Thor….like his father and mother….

Sigyn glances over and frowns, wondering if his parents notice his absence.  
>Those are not thoughts she should be having about the AllFather, but she worries.<p>

She loves him…..no….she loves them….and whatever Loki is planning, it will bring sorrow to them all.  
>….<p>

* * *

><p>Before it all goes to hell, Sigyn sits in the garden, anxious. Something is going on.<p>

She knows everyone will take it as just being Thor's coronation. She knows better.

They act as if they had not lived with Loki for all their lives.  
>"Sigyn."<p>

Sigyn doesn't say anything, but remains still.  
>"You should be asleep, tomorrow is the coronation." Sif sits next to her.<p>

Sigyn tenses at first, when she feels Sif draw her closer, before finally relaxing.  
>They do not speak to each other, just look at the stars.<p>

"Something is going to go wrong tomorrow." Sigyn finally mutters.  
>"Loki loves Thor." Sif responds.<p>

"Yes, but there is only so much damage he can take." Sigyn responds, moving away from Sif.

"Don't we all?" Sif asks quietly.

Sigyn sighs and stares at the stars.

"You must sleep Sif, for you are to stand in front of the crowd. I always stay at the back." Sigyn smiles bitterly, before standing up and walking away.

Sigyn hoped Sif would stop her and say something else, but she just walks back to her room in silence.

* * *

><p>It all goes terribly wrong. She wakes up for the coronation, but not in her bed.<p>

She looks around and everything is blue and everything is cold.  
>She hears barking sounds out side of her room and wonders what is going on. Sigyn quickly stands up and rushes over to the window.<p>

There is a huge wolf outside, running in circles trying to get his tale. She recognizes him as Fenrir.  
>"You have awaken."<p>

Sigyn whirls around and sees her there. Angroboda.

"Angrboda." she mutters, causing the other to smirk at her.

Her eyes are a deep red and her skin is a baby blue. Her hair is a pitch black, pulled up into a ponytail.  
>Sigyn can't comprehend how big Angroboda is, but it made sense since she was a Frost Giant.<p>

"Where am I?" she asks nervously.  
>"I am doing your husband a favor, keeping you here for a while." Angrboda chuckled, walking over to stand next to her and look out the window.<p>

"We are in Midgar."


	2. Chapter 2

this story started good but becomes poorly written...sigh...hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"We are in Midgar."<p>

Sigyn stares out in awe, because she had never been there before. It surprises her just how beautiful it is.

"Oh, what do you mean you are doing Loki a favor?" Sigyn asked, looking to the side at Angrboda.

"He asked me to keep you here until it is save." Angrboda stated nonchalantly.

"What do you mean save? What is he doing?" Sigyn asked, biting down on her bottom lip worriedly.

This was not good, Loki had dome some things before, but nothing that required her to be kept hidden away. Why would she even need to be kept hidden away?

"I do not know, he did not specify. You know how he is." Angrboda shrugged, before walking back to the door.  
>"I know." Sigyn muttered under her breath.<p>

"You are really beautiful, I can see why he married you. Come, it is time for dinner."  
>Sigyn is surprised at the compliment, but she doesn't blush, not anymore.<br>She had been getting compliments before, rarely she would get them from Loki or Sif….Thor mentioned it to her a couple of times. It made Sigyn smile thinking of Thor and his compliments for her. Others at dances would ask her for a dance, compliment her and try to woo her enough to have some fun with them, for they know she would never leave Loki. She was never wooed enough to do anything with any of them.

* * *

><p>Sigyn meets Loki's children and smiles at the weird family dinner. It was different from the one in Asgard. This one felt freer.<br>They were polite as they could be, for being their stepmother in a way.

Angrboda was like Loki, in her sense of humor and the ever changing emotions she went through.  
>She understood even more why Loki was with her.<p>

It wasn't until that night as she stood by the window, looking out at the stars. They looked different and felt different.  
>She wanted to go back home, but no matter how much she asked for Heimdall, he did not answered.<p>

Angrboda said how there was a spell that kept Heimdall from seeing there.  
>Sigyn understood that there was a section in which Heimdall could see, but Angrboda wouldn't tell her. She said that it was not yet time.<p>

Sigyn sighed and wondered how things were going back in Asgard.  
>She is startled when Angrboda walks into the room.<p>

"There is only two bedrooms in this house, one for the children, and one for the adults." Angrboda grinned wickedly, moving over to get some clothes to change.  
>Sigyn is unable to look away, as she watches each piece of clothing fall to the ground. She had always known Angrboda was a sensual creature, but watching her large frame stand there, looking so confident<br>and strong in the nude….Sigyn flushed and looked away.

A couple of minutes of silence, Sigyn jumped as arms wrapped around her.  
>Sigyn felt her heart speed up at the cool body pressed against her. Angrobda was a frost giant but Sigyn couldn't help herself….her curiosity was peaked and it was her that instigated the kiss.<p>

She wonders as the two of them make their they to the bed, if her parents would be disappointed in her.  
>She is not a faithful wife, who only sleeps with her husband. She loves openly and evenly.<br>As she lays on the bed, sprawl for Angrboda to do as she pleased to her….Sigyn knows she doesn't regret this.

How can she when it feels right, when she doesn't know this woman, but she knows Loki.  
>The same lips that suckle on her breasts are the same lips that kissed and sucked upon Loki's member.<br>The same hands that run over the contours of her body are the same that ran over Loki's.

They both share Loki and through him, they know each other, better than any other who wasn't connected to Loki, could.

* * *

><p>She begins to stress out, feeling energy pooling inside of her. Something was happening and Sigyn needed to figure out what it was.<p>

She knew she needed to figure it out.  
>It is a total of a week, that Sigyn finally gets Angrboda to tell her how to get back to Asgard.<p>

It is not through Heimdall, not directly at least.  
>Sigyn knew that Loki didn't use the rainbow bridge that often or directly. It was still a surprise to know that it was possible.<p>

There is no goodbye no kiss farewell, just a wave of the hand before she disappears.  
>Between the two of them, that was not needed.<p>

It was also that they knew they were going to see each other again, because by now, there lives were connected.

* * *

><p>Sigyn arrived to Asgard to hear the horrible news.<br>No one notices that she wasn't arround apparently. She wonders if that is Loki's doing or if really she is that forgettable.

When she first hears the news she laughs.  
>She laughs and laughs and laughs until the laughter turns into tears, she then sobs and sobs until she has nothing left inside of her.<p>

Gone. No, he is not gone. She knows he is not gone.  
>She feels him still. It could be her wishful thinking, but she knows it is not.<p>

Their magic is connected now, she would know when his magic disappears completely.  
>No, she hardly feels it, but she still feels a ghost of it.<p>

She walks towards the bridge and sits there, looking down.  
>Would it hurt if she were to jump off right now? Would it lead her to him?<p>

She feels a hand in hers and turns to the side.  
>"Sif."<br>"Sigyn."

They say nothing else and keep watching space.

* * *

><p>Sigyn is dragged by Sif into Thor's room.<br>He is mourning and cannot be calmed.

Sigyn is not sure what she is expected to do, but she walks over and places a hand on his arm.  
>He turns to look at her, his baby blue eyes reflecting all of the pain he is going through.<p>

"Loki loves you, he always has and he always will. You made a mistake, we all did. No one is free of guilt here. I will I could say that Loki will forgive us, but we know that he shouldn't, we do not deserve it. But know, that if anyone here will be forgiven by Loki, it will be you Thor. He never hated you, that was the problem for Loki, he couldn't." Sigyn muttered, wincing when Thor suddenly fell into her arms, holding onto her tightly.

She glanced over and saw Sif nodding at her, before leaving her with the crying Thor. It was hard, to see such a man cry. Thor was strong and courageous , the epitome of what a warrior had to be in Asgard, but he had emotions and he loved strongly. Just like Loki.

She sat on the edge of the bed and just held Thor, allowing her own tears to cascade down her cheeks.  
>Where was Loki? Where had he gone? Why had he kept her away?<p>

* * *

><p>Sigyn stops eating, not feeling hungry anymore. She goes back to her old room, unable to go to the room she shared with Loki.<p>

Sif is quiet, she just sits on Sigyn's bed, book in her hands.  
>Nothing is said between them and Sigyn thinks she understands why.<p>

She has heard the rumors of this Doctor Jane. She has heard Thor himself sob about seeing Jane.  
>It is a month after Sigyn has come back, that she gathers her courage.<p>

She sits next to Sif and takes her book away, throwing it on the ground; she then takes Sif's face in her hands.

"Thor like Loki, love strongly though differently. Loki loves strongly, hiding it inside of himself, only letting love in when he is sure. Thor on the other hand loves openly, easily finding kindness and beauty in things. They do not love everyone, but a certain few that get stuck in their hearts, who they keep coming back to. You are one of the Sif, take comfort in that."  
>Sif responds by pushing Sigyn onto her back and kissing her.<p>

* * *

><p>Sigyn has daily sessions with Thor. He lays his head on her lap and she runs her fingers through his hair, listening calmly.<br>She gives him the support that others cannot concerning losing a loved one and losing the same loved one.

He lost Loki and Jane, and to Sigyn, Loki was also her Jane.  
>He takes her hand in his when they walk into banquets. Sif joins them, walking on his other side.<p>

It does not come as a surprise and it almost seems normal, as if it was what followed between them.  
>Thor caresses he cheek and presses a soft kiss on her forehead, before walking back to his room.<br>The kisses become more heated as the days passes, until Thor is pining her against the door of her room.

She is pushes unto her bed, clothes are ripped from her body and she loves it.  
>He is quick and rough, as if he had been wanting to do this for a while now, afriad she'll disappear in his<br>arms.

Hands bruise her hips, mouth plunges into her bringing her close to edge, only to stop.

He teases her, touches her until she has calmed before slamming completely into her. She holds onto him, unable to think and comprehend the things around her, except for the pleasure.

* * *

><p>It is six months since Loki has been gone.<p>

Sigyn and Sif curled against Thor's side, content.  
>"I do not think Loki is dead."<br>Sigyn finally voices her feelings. She feels the other two tense, their heads turning to look at her.

Sigyn stands up, not shy anymore over her nude body.  
>"I can feel the softess caress of his magic, sometimes there but sometimes disappearing, like a twinkling star." Sigyn muttered, looking nervously at the other two.<p>

"How long have you felt this?" Thor asked, sitting up, Sif following.  
>"Since I arrived here, but I felt that it was my wishful thinking." Sigyn sighed.<p>

Thor and Sif share a look before looking back at her.

"You were gone from Asgard through everything that happened here and yet you were able to come back afterwards, how?" Sif asked, standing up and picking up their clothes.

"I was with Angrboda."  
>Sigyn saw Sif scowled at the mention of the name. Sigyn had told the two of her relationship with<p>

Angrboda, and Sif's jealousy had reared its ugly head. Sigyn tried to explain that Angrboda was not that bad, just like Thor tried to explain to Sif how Jane was not that bad.

They had no success. Sif would remain stubborn until she personally interacted with them for more than just an hour, in Jane's case at least.

"there are this magic portals that you have to clearly be searching for in order to use them." Sigyn said, also getting her clothes.

"Then it is settled, we will search for my brother in Midgard."

* * *

><p>Sigyn laughs the moment that Sif meets Angrboda, because she can see the slight hunger in Sif's eyes.<br>Sif was open with her sexuality, and had had many numbers, Sigyn knows that.

However, ever since they had gotten into this relationship they had, Sif had stayed faithful to them.  
>It is not until Sigyn steps up to greet Angrobda and kisses her on the lips, that makes it easier for Sif to appraise Angrboda.<p>

They are not there for a get together and Angrboda understands. She tells them some things about Midgar as she drives them to a city nearby.

They do not know how they are going to find Loki, but now it is four of them instead of just three.  
>Sigyn is glad to have Angrboda with them, because even though she had been with her for only one week, she got used to her.<p>

Sif and Thor were still getting comfortable with her, and Sigyn was glad how much they had changed from when she had just met them.

They had all changed from they had all been young and foolish.  
>They were still foolish, but this was different.<p>

* * *

><p>Angrboda told them about how she had been living in Midgar for a year now, for Loki brought her there, saying it was safer.<p>

Angrboda admitted that so far, she felt definitely more relaxed. She had on a bracelet that Loki gave her, to change her color from blue to a soft brown in order for her to fit in. Her height was also reduced to Thor's size.

It was with her help that they found the information on Jane Foster.


	3. Chapter 3

Last installment!

* * *

><p>Sigyn wasn't sure what she was expecting to see when they found Jane.<p>

She was expecting happiness from being reunited, lot of questions, Sif being jealous, Angrboda being her aloof self.

None of them expected to have their search end right there.  
>Sigyn did not expect to see Loki there, holding Jane's hand, puling her into a hug, smiling as if nothing was wrong.<p>

She was not sure if the others could tell it was him, but Sigyn knew. She knew her husband anywhere.  
>Jane turned and saw them, her face brightening up so much.<p>

His face darken slightly, but she knew that he trying to keep his composure.  
>Of course, she was sure that if asked he would say that he was surprised at seeing people dressing so different.<br>It made her angry. He was fine. He was doing just fine there, in Midgard.  
>She stormed pass everyone and over to him.<p>

Before he could open his mouth, her hand connected with his cheek.

"I am tired Loki, I am tired of all of this. I am tired of not being enough. I am tired of being brought all over the world and seeing you here. I am tired of mourning and having nightmares. I am tired of every single thing. I cannot do this anymore. You left me behind and I understand now, you have made it quite clear to me, Loki. Here." Sigyn stated, removing her wedding band and forcing it into Loki's hand.

Sigyn didn't stay to hear anyone, instead she stormed away from everyone, unwilling to let them see tears running down her cheeks.

Why did she do that? Why did it come down to that?  
>Was it that he was with Jane? A human? That couldn't be it, because she never acted like this when Loki bedded<br>Thor, Sif, or Angrboda.  
>It is not Jane, because she seems like a strong and sweet girl, someone that Sif could come to relate to. Thor loves her and Sigyn knows that if it makes Thor happy, then Sigyn would find the best of Jane.<p>

Angrboda, before it didn't affected her like this because she never saw them together, now that she knew Angrboda, understood her a bit, it didn't affect her.

But now….after everything she had been through.  
>After everything she had not been through.<br>Did he ever think of her?  
>Thor was his brother and Sigyn knew that by being with Jane, it was a way of being with his brother. She shared some things with Sif and Angrboda, that it was like being with them as well. What about Sigyn? What part of Loki's life now, does it remind him of her? Was she wanted at all?<p>

She loved him, he was her husband. Yes, she grew to love those she was with, but he was still the first person she saw, the first person to make her heart beat. He was her first.

* * *

><p>Sigyn realized she was lost in whatever town they had found the doctor. She had stormed away, she hadn't paid attention.<p>

Sighing, she sat down on a park bench, ignoring the weird looks she was being given because of her dress.  
>It was now that she realized that she should have gone with Angrboda's advice of changing clothes.<br>"Umm, hello?"

Sigyn looked up to stare into bright baby blue eyes, that were so gentle.  
>"Hello." She smiled softly.<br>"I am sorry, but I couldn't help noticing your clothes. Are you Sigyn?" the man asked her, weight shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Sigyn nodded in surprised.  
>"Oh, I am Steve Rogers, Thor came to us and asked us for our help in finding you." steve stated, sitting down next to her.<br>"Us?" Sigyn asked confused.  
>"Yes, the Avengers, we are a group of crime fighting heroes. We are trying to get Thor to join us." Steve stated, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.<br>"Oh." Sigyn stated, unsure of what to say to that.

"Come, I'll take you back to headquarters, everyone is there." Steve said, standing up and beginning to walk away, only to stop when he realized she was not following him.  
>"What's wrong?" Steve asked, walking back towards her.<p>

"I don't think I am ready to go back and face them just yet."  
>Steve frowned, before sitting down next to her again.<br>"You want to talk about it?" he asked her, quietly.

"I am tired of everything." Sigyn stated, turning to look at him, her big hazel eyes tearing. Steve immediately pulled her into his arms and she held tightly unto him, like he was her lifeline. They stayed like that for a while, Steve flushed every time someone cooed at them, thinking they were together. Sigyn just remained there, leaning against him.

It was not until hours later, that Sigyn stood up ready to head back.  
>Steve walked slowly back to where the headquarters were, for the time being at least.<br>"Hey, I don't know what is going on, but things will turn out fine." Steve stated, not saying anything when Sigyn wrapped her arm around his.

* * *

><p>Sigyn met the other Avengers.<br>She stayed by Steve's side, feeling comfortable around him.  
>Tony Stark flirted with her, but she didn't correspond. Bruce Banner seemed like he had a nice heart, if a lot of worries<br>on his shoulder. Natasha reminded her of Sif, strong and independent. Clint Barton, Sigyn felt that something about  
>him was haunted. Steve Rogers was the leader it seemed and Sigyn was glad, but he was a gentle soul. Thor was the new edition. It was Coulson that Sigyn felt she could relate to the most.<p>

After the introductions were done and people began shouting out things that Sigyn was not paying attention to, Jane came up to her.

"Loki left right after you did. He asked me to give you this."  
>Sigyn knew it was her wedding band; she took it back with a sigh and slid it back unto her finger.<p>

"Go to Thor Jane, he never stopped talking about you, you know? He really cares for you." Sigyn stated, pushing Jane over to where Thor was.  
>In the meanwhile, Sigyn was escourted to her room by Steve.<p>

"Thank you Steve." Sigyn smiled in thanks while Steve just nodded.  
>"If you need anything, my room is down the hall to the right." Steve stated before giving a short bow and walking away.<br>That night, Sif and Angrboda joined her in her room.

They did nothing but lie together, Sif on the couch, Angrboda on the floor and Sigyn on the bed.  
>"You know you are forever bonded with Loki."<br>Sigyn just grunted.

"I think you hurt his feelings."  
>Sigyn rolled her eyes but still remained silent.<br>"I think he was pregnant."

Sigyn snorted but remained silent.  
>"He really does love you."<br>At that, Sigyn couldn't remain silent.

"He never once told me that he loved me or that he cared."  
>The other two sat and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Do you really think that Loki told us that he loved us?"  
>The two laughed.<p>

Sigyn frowned and glared at the ceiling.  
>"No, but I see the way he looks at the two of you and I can hear it in his voice. His eyes lighten up, his shoulders relax,<br>his voice is slightly higher."

Sigyn felt her eyes beginning to tear but she blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry again, not again.  
>"He does the same thing when he talks and sees you." Angrboda and Sif chorused, getting up and sitting next to her.<p>

"Oh Sigyn, have you always had such a low self-esteem?" Sif stated, running her hand through Sigyn's auburn hair.  
>Sigyn didn't respond and instead just closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.<p>

"Do you believe that we would stick by you if you were not perfect in our eyes?" Angrboda frowned.  
>"No, I know I am good enough for you two, probably Thor, maybe Jane, pretty sure not that Seve guy who is perfect, but<br>definitely not Loki. He's never really been interested in me, it was just a distraction." Sigyn shrugged, wanting to sound nonchalant but she knew she had failed.

"Oh Sigyn," Sif pressed a soft kiss to Sigyn's forehead, before curling around her. Angrboda joined them, curling around Sigyn's other side.

Sigyn sighed in content, falling asleep feeling better and loved.  
>She always did when with Sif, Angrboda or Thor.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sigyn watched as the Avengers rolled in to get breakfast.<br>She was helping Jane with the food, finding it amazing and rather fun to do.  
>Thor was at the table, with Sif sprawled over his shoulders and Angrboda eating next to them.<p>

"Good morning." Steve was the first in and Sigyn immediately served him his food.  
>She ignored the glances the others gave her, both confused, curioused, and knowingly.<p>

Steve beamed at her causing her to flush, something that hadn't happened since she was young.  
>"Something smells good." Tony stated as he came in next, followed closely by the others.<p>

Sigyn smiled when she saw Coulson sit in between Tony and Clint, both on them reflexively accomodating him. It was sweet.  
>"I have been meaning to ask, are the four of you having a foursome?" Tony asked the room, causing Coulson to glare at him while others to get into a coughing fit.<p>

Sif looked up from being sprawled on Thor's back and smirked.  
>"Well, now that we have Jane, it is more of a fifthsome….right Tho and girls?" Sif turned innocently to the others.<br>Jane was bright red and focusing intently on the breakfast. Angrboda smirked and nodded. Sigyn just laughed softly,  
>before placing the rest of the food on the table.<p>

Thor in the meanwhile was being explained that a fifthsome was.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks at the headquarters and they had not seen Loki.<p>

Sigyn was not sure how she was feeling about that. She was not part of the Avengers, but she had gone out with them to fight some villains twice. Her magic apparently came in handy and it amazed the others. Tony had been surprised when it was revealed that she knew how to shoot a bow and how to handle a sword. Sigyn knew she looked sweet and innocent. She didn't mind it at all.

Sif would also joined in, and everyone had gotten used to her independence. She got along splendidly with Natasha, and Sigyn didn't worry that Sif would get with Natasha. She understood that Sif needed a friend that wasn't part of their group relationship they were having.

Jane was slowly warming up to them all being together, but they were still taking it slow.  
>It was the same with Steve. Sigyn had a crush on him because he was really sweet and such a gentleman. He almost reminded her of Theoric, expect that Steve was above average. He was perfect.<p>

Angrboda enjoyed freaking people out and changing back to her original form.  
>They were working on making it easier to get to Asgard instead of having a magic wielder find a portal, if they even were able to find out.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the beginning to the third week when he finally appeared.<br>Sigyn felt the magic in the air and sighed.

"Sigyn."  
>"Loki."<p>

He stood next to her, shoulders touching.  
>"They really miss you and love you, you know?" Sigyn sighed, tilting her head to glance at him.<br>"Do you?" He asked her.

Sigyn frowned, before turning fully to face him.  
>"I have always loved you and always will Loki. I did marry you after all." Sigyn added, her lips quirked into an amused smile.<p>

"I was in disguise then." Loki muttered.  
>"Oh please, do you really think that I did not notice something was wrong with Thoeric?" Sigyn giggled, before locking her arm with Loki's, tugging him along.<p>

"You knew all along?" Loki frowned, stopping to stare at Sigyn.  
>"Not for sure, but I did suspect it." Sigyn stated, smiling softly.<p>

Loki smiled then, eyes lighting up brightly, his hands reaching down to grab hers. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them.

"I was worried you would be hurt, that is why I sent you to Angrboda." Loki informed her, bringing her hands back down.  
>"I know. Now come, the others are waiting." Sigyn tugged Loki forward but Loki did not budge, instead he pulled<br>Sigyn into his arms.  
>"No, I want you to understand that I…..I love you Sigyn." Loki muttered, before kissing her.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is really not fair, how come Steve gets to shag all of you!" Tony groaned, plopping his head onto the table.<br>"What you do this time that caused Coulson to send you to the couch?" Jane asked, sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"Nothing! Well, I can't remember cause I was drunk at the time….." tony trailed off.  
>"You are stupid." Angrboda added causing Tony to lift his head to glare at her before plopping it back down.<p>

"Oh come on, I am sure you can talk it out." Sigyn stated, sitting down next to him and patting his shoulder.  
>"Don't even think of cozing up to her, Stark." Loki said as he yawned and stumbled into the dinning area. Thor and<br>Steve followed, looking as rumpled.  
>"Not fair I say!"<p>

Sigyn laughed was joined by the others.

"Good morning." Loki muttered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning."

Sigyn replied, watching as the dining area filled with people.

This was home.


End file.
